


[Art] It's Beautiful

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ItsStillBeautiful, Digital Art, Implied First Kiss, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hannibal Cre-ate-ive's #ItsStillBeautiful anniversary fest 2016] It had to happen sometime, it sure was a long time coming... their first kiss. Still, instead of jumping into the act, they spend a long time just breathing the same air, treading slowly, making eye contact and staring at each other, pressed close, foreheads touching, stoking the anticipation. Because finally doing this was beyond special for them. And it was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] It's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time drawing Hannibal and Will, what better way than to contribute this to [Hannibal Cre-ate-ive's](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com) [ #ItsStillBeautiful](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/148067771429/join-us-for-itsstillbeautiful-what-is-it) anniversary fest, seeing as it was the reason I tried this anyway. I’m tempted to make a gif out of this sometime, would make more sense for an implied first kiss post-TWOTL then, right? Haha.

[](http://imgur.com/xkbrxkE)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/148887869107)


End file.
